Miscellaneous pre-Season One events in Stationery Voyagers
This is a listing of the events that happen after the Drizo-Markerto War that lead up to the events in Season One of Stationery Voyagers. This list does not include the events in Neone's pre-Voyager life, which are flashed back to in the actual season. Imperial Markerterion Alhox as emperor The Mystery Wanderer lies in hiding for years. Drizad becomes an unusually quiet land. Word has it that Melchar has vowed to return in 20 years to reclaim his position of perverse glory there. With their king in exile, the Drismabons decide to make themselves scarce. The last scout vehicles of Markertion's army leave, convinced that all the Drismabons have been driven underground. The cost of the war has made it impractical to rule Drizad. That will have to come another day. Bluque decides to take the Wanderer's advice. The Wanderer will make occasional check-ups, but will otherwise allow Bluque to manage things. Bluque acquired much garnered respect under the newly organized Royal Military of Markerterion (RMM). However, to cover his tracks, he takes advantage of the feeble state of Alhox's damaged mind. Alhox is set up as the new emperor of Markerterion officially within five years of the fall of Melchar and death of Lubius. Alhox continues to allow Bluque to serve not only as Supreme General of the Army, but also keeps him as one of his closest advisers. Rise of the Yehtzig Pirate League Elsewhere, the planet Neothode is facing a similar threat. The nations of the planet Neothode are quickly falling under the rule of the ruthless Yehtzig Pirate League, or YPL. The YPL consists of several bands of pirates that united under the influence of an ooze pen named Marvin Yehtzig. The YPL quickly became a political force engulfing Neothode in tyranny. By the time Alhox became the puppet emperor of Markerterion, the YPL had conquered all but six nations on its home planet. The Razor Elizor "the Razor" Rombustero was a Down-Pen that had come into contact with some scouts of the YPL that had found him on Statios. He quickly helped the YPL become part of numerous criminal operations on Statios, even helping to establish the terrorist organization of la-Qualda under the leadership of Althorpe. Elizor didn't wish to become the leader of the YPL, as he didn't feel he deserved the position. He gave the native ooze pen Astrabolo the position of leadership instead, in a decision he would later regret. Astrabolo and his brother Astriliad proved to be a team of ultra-violent, ultra-sadistic warlords who aggressively sought to terrorize and conquer the universe. Elizor remained what was considered an "irresponsible twit," as his popularity under Astrabolo quickly fell. Astrabolo made the organization grow in its terror capacity. By the time Alhox had been emperor for 15 years, the Yehtzig Pirate League had become a threat to Markerterion and all the planets—enough of one to warrant a war. Trigger to war Astriliad dies Main article: Death of Astriliad, here for more on this and its relevance. Liquidon and Liquimo Ethereteel were Whiteouts that lived quietly and peacefully in the town of Hifflosch in the nation of Verinthia on the planet Whixtitout. They were students studying the ancient art of Mikloche, which would enable them to use their inherited Whiteout superpowers. Both of them were members of the Efferlon's School for teaching the art. Liquimo wished to spend his future raising a family, and didn't take his practice seriously. Liquidon feared his skill in Mikloche would be essential one day, and practiced it until he was quite proficient at momentum-teleportation, glow-running, and was beginning to experience the ability to fly and dodge ballistic projectiles. These skills would develop in him more later though. Liquidon's secondary purpose was to investigate a problem he was convinced the Yehtzig Pirate League had introduced - Buliod's disease. Astrabolo and Astriliad, during their stay on Whixtitout, had begun an aggressive campaign to take over the world the same as they had tried on their home world. Whixtitout, the "Ethereal Planet of Glory," had no concept of prostitution until shortly before the Yehtzig Pirate League. But it didn't take long to undermine the weaknesses in Whixtitout's untested societies. Corruption quickly filled the streets, and things looked upward for the YPL. Crime skyrocketed. In the midst of all this, the YPL had introduced Buliod's disease. This ruthless illness had one major permanent symptom for its victims - infertility! Whiteouts soon began to figure out the evils of Astrabolo and Astriliad — they were killing off the Whiteout species by making it impossible for them to have children! Liquidon was as dedicated a medical student as he was an aggressive martial artist. Astrabolo and Astriliad vowed that the threat this noble doctor-in-training posed was unacceptable. They spied on the two practicing on a hill, and launched a personal attack on the Ethereteel brothers. They did manage to confuse the two Whiteouts. Liquimo quickly found himself battling against the much better fighter Astriliad. Being an Ooze Pen, Astriliad could easily absorb all assaults except to his foot. Liquimo didn't know of this weakness, and discovered that Whiteout energy blasts were one thing Ooze Pens were all-but-immune to. Right as Liquimo was about to suffer a horrible death, Liquidon made a split-second decision. He took a risk and launched himself at Astriliad. He managed to teleport right towards Astriliad's podular - his one weakness. Astriliad lost his podular boot on the impact and fell over the edge of the cliff. Liquidon had only hoped to incapacitate Astriliad. Instead, Astriliad without his boot found that his delicate lower region quickly snapped off as he fell. Trees broke his fall, but with his podular amputated during the fall, he bled to death in the forest. Astrabolo, upon realizing the death of his brother, vowed to rule the universe, and to one day seek personal revenge against Liquidon and against all his friends and relatives. Markerterion declares war Feeling guilty of murder and realizing the fallout of his actions, Liquidon flees the scene. Astrabolo's aggression against all life grows into an unquenchable thirst. Elizor takes Astriliad's place as first mate, but still finds himself ineffective at leadership. The Mystery Wanderer seduces the greed of Bluque into deciding the time is right to start making his move, after so many years. Using the threat of interplanetary piracy as an excuse, Bluque convinces the usually pacifist Alhox that the time is right to show the universe what Markerterion is made of. Alhox tells Bluque to operate the war as much as possible without him. Alhox is more concerned about ending famine and disease on Markerterion, and has little personal interest in the war. The need for the Voyagers No diplomacy exists Bluque's real agenda is to rule the entire Inktacto star system. He agrees with the Mystery Wanderer that if neither Drizad nor Markerterion gains rule of the entire system, then the Yehtzig Pirate League surely will! The planets of Neothode, Statios, and Whixtitout are all aware of this threat, as they are beginning to make contact with each other. They do realize one major problem surfacing: there have been virtually no contacts among the six worlds ever since the Communicardrim abandoned their posts a few centuries prior! A questionable strategy The popular belief rising was that if as many nations on as many of the worlds as possible were to form a truce to engage in a diplomatic organization that would ensure a balance of power among them, then not one of them would ever have to worry about any one political entity growing too powerful. But there was no such diplomatic organization! And no diplomacy was in sight. It would have to be founded from scratch. How? By reason of an exploratory committee of diplomats clearing the way for more skilled diplomatic minds to move in and get the dream project off the ground. Yet, who would embark on such a little-flattering yet potentially very dangerous and somehow still-important mission? How will these nations prevent the threats of YPL-controlled Neothode, evil Drizad, and Imperial Markerterion, all three desiring to rule/destroy the universe? Mantith is most important And what about the significantly technologically-behind planet of Mantith, where Mantithian humans still lived? That planet was still in its primitive stages of space exploration, and was beginning to fear that the other worlds had been shrouded into irrelevant myth. Mantith was ripe for destruction, as its governments were struggling with social unrest. But if Mantith fell, all was lost for the other worlds. Once communications had started with the nations on the three worlds, someone would have to go to Mantith to get them in on the situation - or else suffer forging an organization in vain! Xylien solutions The Xylien Society volunteers to set up the template for the Planets Together Groupage (PTG), which will help to combat the triple-threat by allowing communication and war effort cooperation to exist as the nations of the three worlds fought for their individual independence. After sending Gorphius Epelton, a green Gel Pen, to Neothode; the Xyliens also send Delphilor, a blue Down-Pen, to Whixtitout. They ask for two exchange members in return. The struggling Neothode nation of Britophondus, with the capital city being Nabijab, agrees to send one of its finest to Statios' nation of Stato, with the capital city being Port Metaball. Britophondus calls its (unknowingly doomed) diplomacy organization the Save Neothode Program. Liquidon's atonement Liquidon enlists in the unnamed effort by Whixtitout nation Verinthia, as their exchange representative. He feels it is his one way to atone for killing Astriliad and sparking the war. The Xyliens decide that their unit of astronaut explorer/diplomats would be the crew that would eventually make the perilous journey to Mantith, where they knew the results would be unpredictable. Since the idea of Stationery beings had become strange to the isolated Mantith, the crew would be simply named the "Stationery Voyagers." The name was almost a joke to Stationery beings; but would have great meaning for the unsuspecting Mantithians. Liquidon knows he is to eventually meet up with the Voyagers somewhere on Neothode, as they would merge with the Save Neothode Program, though he knows not what else awaits him there... Category: Stationery Voyagers